Inquisición
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: UA. Frieda y Zeke se enamoraron y fueron felices, hasta que, como ejecutor del Santo Oficio, Grisha llegó para acabar con la felicidad de aquellos jóvenes, acusándola a ella de brujería.


_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Este fanfic contiene referencias a, y escenas más o menos descriptivas de torturas que en verdad se aplicaban en tiempos de la inquisición. Favor de leer con precaución. _

**Inquisición **

Las cadenas quemaban las heridas de sus muñecas y tobillos, las saladas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Poco importaban los barrotes de aquel carruaje para los condenados que la transportaba hacia su condena, parte de ella había muerto ya.

¿Cuál era realmente su crimen? ¿Es que acaso cometió uno?

Ayudar a la gente a sanar sus dolencias, ¿acaso eso era un pecado? Respetar a la naturaleza, los animales, y ver y saber más que los demás, ¿Eso era un delito? Para los que la llevaban por las calles de aquella ciudad, lo eran; y para la gente que se burlaba, le gritaba y escupía a su carruaje, también.

Fueron algunas lunas llenas atrás cuando lo encontró, aquel joven de rubios cabellos y ojos miel gravemente lastimado. No podía dejarlo así, por lo que lo llevó a su cabaña, e hizo lo que hacía con cualquier otra persona: sanó sus heridas… Y él también las de ella.

Fue un cuarto creciente el testigo del amor que los unió en aquella noche, y por la mañana, los elementales de la Tierra, el Aire, el Fuego y el Agua bendijeron la unión de manos, donde se prometían un amor cíclico e infinito.

—Estaré a tu lado, en esta y la otra vida, y en aquellas a donde regresemos, porque siempre nos habremos de encontrar de nuevo mientras la rueda del año siga girando, me uno a ti con amor perfecto y confianza perfecta. —Fueron los votos que se recitaron al atar sus manos y sus destinos.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, en especial cuando se huye del pasado, pues éste siempre regresa para aplastarte.

Fue un par de días luego de Belthane, mientras paseaban por el bosque recolectando hierbas medicinales.

—Padre… —dijo él, sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

Luego de la muerte de su madre siendo un niño, su padre, un juez del Santo Oficio se había vuelto a casar, y él creció con sus abuelos, quienes habían muerto no hace más de un año. Siendo un hombre adulto, vivió y sobrevivió por sus propios medios hasta que la conoció, su hada del bosque, el amor de su vida.

—¡Arréstenla! —exclamó el hombre mayor a los guardias que le acompañaban, y que no tardaron en someter a la joven de ojos azules y negros cabellos.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡Suéltenla!

—¡Es una bruja, Zeke! Se le ha acusado de hechicería y herejía, ¡Y será juzgada por el santo oficio!

—¡Ella no es ninguna bruja! —sentía su sangre arder, intentó golpear a los guardias que sometían a su amada, quien intentaba forcejear infructuosamente—. ¡Déjenla i…!

El sonido de una bala proveniente de la pistola de Grisha interrumpió toda acción de su primogénito. Una lágrima brotó cuando el joven cayó al suelo, y sus ojos miel se tornaron blancos.

—¡Zeke! —Frieda desgarró su garganta al tratar de llamar a su amor, quien a partir de ese instante la esperaba del otro lado.

Días de torturas espantosas y juicios donde se le acusaba sin posibilidad de defenderse. Gente que nunca vio en toda su vida, de pronto aparecía para señalar sus "crímenes".

—Frieda Reiss, se le acusa de brujería, herejía, seducir a mi hijo, Zeke Jaeger, un siervo de Dios con sus encantos y poderes dados por el mismo Lucifer; y por ser una concubina más de Satanás.

De nada valió gritar su inocencia una y otra vez. Fue obligada a beber litros y litros de agua, casi ahogándola. El que sus extremidades fuesen estiradas hasta desmayarse dolía. Que colocara una máscara sobre su rostro y fracturaran su nariz fue terrible. La pera con la que la profanaron y desgarraron su intimidad fue brutal.

Y aún así, sobrevivió. Y sobrevivir hizo a su captor ensañarse más con ella.

—Por tu culpa, Zeke está muerto —le repitió desde afuera de la celda de la joven, poco después de que el verdugo la llevara después de que aquella terrible pera la había violado y desgarrado.

—Yo no lo maté —pudo apenas pronunciar ante la debilidad de su cuerpo malherido y torturado—. Usted jamás entenderá el amor que Zeke me tuvo, usted lo mató… Pero cuando por fin usted acabe conmigo, él y yo nos volveremos a encontrar una y otra vez en el tiempo, en la vida y la muerte; tortúreme más, ¡Lo reto!

Su voz era débil, su cuerpo agonizaba; pero a pesar del dolor de su amor arrebatado, no claudicó ante su enemigo.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo, los verdugos la llevaron casi a rastras, pues no podía apenas moverse; su vagina seguía sangrando luego de haber sido mutilada por la pera, y sus músculos y ligamentos estaban demasiado dañados por las torturas.

Una vez en la hoguera, casi colapsó en tres ocasiones, fue necesario asegurarla con más cuerdas al poste, pudiendo dejarla de pie, y aún sangrando desde adentro.

Las palabras de Grisha Jaeger eran inaudibles. Quizás su agonía era ya tal que su oído comenzaba a fallar, o por su mismo mal estado es que estaba en una especie de transe en el que incluso, ya no sentía su propio cuerpo.

La antorcha del verdugo finalmente encendió la leña, y pronto las llamas rodearon a la joven de cabellos negros como la misma noche. Remolinos de fuego comenzaron a abrazarla, su dermis comenzó a arder, y las prendas pronto se encendieron también.

Gritó, pero nadie la ayudó. Algunos sentían compasión por aquella joven que a tantos había ayudado con sus remedios, pero temían la ira del juez que la había puesto en esa hoguera. El resto solo se burlaba e incluso, parecían disfrutar el macabro espectáculo de aquella mujer quemándose viva.

—Zeke —sonrió al ver a su amado frente a ella. ¿Alucinación? ¿Aparición? ¿Acaso importaba?

Finalmente cayó inconsciente. Ya sean las torturas, alguna infección debido a las mismas, o lo que haya sido, solo tuvo qué soportar el martirio de ser quemada en vida por unos cuantos instantes.

—¡Ahh! —gritó al despertar, sudorosa en su cama y temblando de miedo—. Otra vez ese sueño…

Trató de respirar más pausadamente para calmarse, aunque el estrepitoso sonido de su despertador solo la alteró otro poco.

—Calma, Frieda —tomó agua, y siguió intentando relajarse un poco más—. Solo fue una… Horrible pesadilla, es todo.

Su rutina de mañana continuó como siempre. Se aseó, vistió, maquilló, y tomó su libro para leer en el tren de camino a su trabajo.

Todas las mañanas tomaba el tren, y se sentaba en el mismo asiento para leer mientras llegaba a su parada; se podría decir que el asiento era suyo de cierto modo, aunque obviamente no era así en la realidad.

El tren hizo alto en la estación correspondiente, por lo que gente abordó. Frieda notó al extraño que entró al tren casi de manera inmediata. Habría sido bastante difícil no verlo: alto, rubio y tremendamente atractivo.

Desvió sus ojos del libro que tenía entre sus manos para poder verlo mejor y luego de conseguirlo, le fue imposible concentrase en lo que leía.

—_Estaré a tu lado, en esta y la otra vida, y en aquellas a donde regresemos, porque siempre nos habremos de encontrar de nuevo mientras la rueda del año siga girando, me uno a ti con amor perfecto y confianza perfecta._

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, intentando seguir leyendo su libro y no dar importancia a esas palabras que parecía haber escuchado en algún lugar, y que desconocía el porqué las rememoraba en ese instante.

En todo el viaje en ese tren, su libro dejó de ser el centro de su atención, y en cambio, le ayudó a esconder que su atención se enfocaba en aquel apuesto hombre rubio con barba y anteojos.

**F I N**

* * *

_Bueno, veía la serie "Siempre bruja" en Netflix, y pues eso me revivió en el mundo de los fics xD Así que heme aquí con este one shot tan creepy xDD Aunque espero haberle dado un twist más dulce con el final, el cual por cierto, lo hice intencionalmente conectando esto con el fanfic "El Tren" de SayriinaBlack, publicado en AO3; el cual, es un relato precioso de esta pareja que, bueno sí, todo inicia en ese tren que menciono al final, ¡Pero lean el de Sayriina! No se los voy a contar yo :v_

_Por cierto, la "atadura de manos" es el ritual de matrimonio wicca, por si les da curiosidad, y Beltane es una de las festividades paganas más importantes, que en el hemisferio norte se celebra el 1 de mayo, y en el hemisferio sur, el 31 de octubre._

_Pues nada, xDD espero les guste mucho pese a la horrible temática. Ciao! Déjenme reviews :v_


End file.
